


Secret Poems and Unsent Letters

by PoemsxLetters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Digital Art, Letters, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsxLetters/pseuds/PoemsxLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers writes poems in the margins of his sketchbook. Poems about his feelings for Bucky. Poems that no one else is meant to see. </p><p>Bucky Barnes pens letters to Steve. Letters that he'll never send. Letters that say the things he can't bring himself to say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve




	2. Bucky

 


	3. Steve

 


	4. Bucky

 


	5. Steve

 


	6. Bucky

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [PoemsxLetters](http://poemsxletters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> will be updated regularly


End file.
